Legacy Part 2 CONTINUES: Moment Of Truth!
by Loretta forgive
Summary: This is getting more information what is going on here? Well, It's getting slowly what happened to Zack & Carmen shook up about Dreams Flashing Back and forth!
1. Chapter 1 Moment Of Truth! Part 1

**Player** **1\. Red Here!**

 **Hi Legacy, this time what around you should take** **a** **look at your Self** **in a mirror!**

 **It's not like you!**

 **What matters with you?**

* * *

Carmen still holding Zack in her arm's, second ticket by.

Carmen shook her head said; Come on Carmen Sandiego, snaps of it..!

Not another thought, Carmen ran up to the steps.

Back to Sandie & Suhara, handed Smasher over to San Francisco's, Calif. Police's.

Suddenly Carmen Sandiego, pass by Sandie & Suhara right by C-5 car, she turn around looking at Suhara said to him: Suhara "Please" holding Zack, I got emergency blanket back in the C-5 car trunk.

Suhara taking Zack, holding him close his chest, Suhara feeling Zack body is shivering!

Carmen got the emergency blanket, put around Zack, Sandie help Carmen with the emergency blanket around Zack body.

Zack body stop shivering, Sandie holding Zack, stroking on Zack blonde hair.

Carmen said to Suhara: I will take Zack, But you Drive C-5 car, driving to house, I will show you were they live.

Carmen took Zack from Sandie, she turn the left side of the C-5 car, Sandie opened the door for Carmen, she climbed into the C-5 car, Suhara starting C-5 car and drive toward House.

ACME Detectives Agency's, are talking at once!

Sandie trying calmed them down, Said to them, showing them his ACME Badge: I am a ACME Detectives!

I can't have any questions, please get in C-5 Sport van.

ACME Detectives Agency's got into C-5 Sport van,

Sandie pushing old motorcycle handlebars, hooked to C-5 Sport van, and then he opened the door of the C-5 Sport van, climbing up and closed the door, turned the key and pushed his right Foot on the Gas paddle to hard!

Back to Carmen & Suhara,

Carmen Try to wake-up Zack, patting on his face, saying to Zack: Please Zack wake-up, you need to stay awake!

Suhara didn't realize he felt something strange feeling inside his Heart, A small voice saying: Zack Gonna be alright, for now!

It's a Angel! (Suhara didn't think of it right now.!)

Suhara drove up, slowly to house, Stop by the side door.

Carmen & Suhara getting out of the C-5 car.

Carmen was running, Kicking the door with her Foot!

coming down stairs said: I'm come holds you're horse! He opened the door, said: Huh? Who are you?,

he didn't recognize Carmen because she had a helmet on her head!

Suhara was right behind Carmen, said: I'm Suhara, with a Bow & shook hand, "Please we need your help with this Boy"!

"Gasps" & a shock! He recognized Zack, In the Newspaper "a Computer program product information technology companies, he also Beat Computer Games & Fixes Guys", everybody's called him a Wiz Kid! He was working on next Secret Program, nobody knows what is yet?

taking Zack into his arms, said: What happened to Zack?

In Stoney silence for a second, Carmen finally spoke up: Zack & Smasher, falling off San Francisco's Bridge Tower, landing into water "Hard""!

went up the stairs, Carried Zack into his office, Doc got A Faith Scanner, he lay Zack body on the strange sheet of aluminum, some type of equipment hooking on the Faith Scanner.

tapping some buttons into Faith Scanner, saying to it:

"Faith' please scanning "Zack" whole "body" NOW!

Faith Scanner saying: instrument Scanning Zack body NOW!

Scanning Zack Complete, "Zack" is a Boy, 11Y,/M9 year-old, Blue eyes, Blonde hair, "WARNING"! Zack had Deeper concussion"!

Zack head skull is a little bit Crack, But I give Zack 50% Chances..!

"SIGH" saw on the Faith Scanner, he didn't like what he saw Zack skull, really deep inside "Zack Brian"!

trying put some wrapping around Zack head with some soft woven gauges around Zack head, & put some Bandage tapes around Zack head toward soft woven gauges, finally finished work on Zack head.

wife Rahab, he said: Please keep on eyes of Zack,

I figured out what is going on here, two peoples down stairs, have to talk about what happened to Zack..!

on top the stairs, Looking down at Suhara sitting on the chair & strange woman walking back an forth,

she wearing camouflage green Military including pit-helmet,

She looks familiar, I can't not tell it's her, that pit-helmet on her head, really is Carmen? She leave a E-mail message for , telling Zack & Ivy, Carmen is Dead...!

walking down the stairs, he is waiting Carmen stop going back and forth.

Carmen finally "stop" turned around, Looking at , his face expression is bad news..!

Carmen said: how bad it Zack, Doc..? She holding back tears in her eyes.

said: if I tell you, who are you? Are you're Really Carmen Sandiego?

Carmen looked at , for moment she took off Pit-Helmet off her head, an said: Please tell me about Zack..!

said: I ask your Questions, I want to knows what happened to Zack...?

Gotten Quiet..!

Carmen telling everything what happened to them at Golden Gate Bridge Tower...!

heavily sigh an said: it's looks really bad, at Zack Skull,

A small Deep Crack I'm saying by 50% chances of scanning Zack whole body, But have Faith in Jesus Christ, he loves Zack more you do, I praying and hoping Zack & you get saved.

Carmen can't stop from crying, she put the Pit-Helmet on her head & running toward the door, opened and closed..!

Sandie finally got hit on the "BREAK"! C-5 Sport van, right in front him is "Carmen Sandiego"!

Carmen looked upset about something, she getting the Old Motorcycle off the hook right behind C-5 Sport van, she got on Old Motorcycle and took off Different directions out sight..!

Sandie going toward Carmen right behind her, suddenly Carmen took off.

Sandie going to said to Carmen: Ca...(COUGHING..!) all the dust in his face, "Cough" "cough" "cough" Thanks a lot CAMEO...!

Hey Kids you'll stay puts, in the C-5 Sport van, says Sandie.

Sandie turned around toward house, suddenly Suhara come out the door an closed Quietly behind him.

Suhara shook his head, said to Sandie: it's not looked good my friend.

Sandie trying be calm, said: What happened to Zack?

Suhara said: saying Zack head is had A small Deep Crack, Doc said Got 50% chances, to make it or not.

Suhara clearing his throat, scratching behind his neck feeling uneasy.

Sandie finally spoke too Suhara: What's wrong? What matter Suhara?

Suhara can't explain it, saying to Sandie: said something strange, he explained to Sandie what had said.

come out his house, walking toward Suhara & Sandie,

Said to them: The best medicine for Zack is, Prayer, an including Carmen, she in Deep trouble into her Heart, she couldn't take anymore more Burdens, I still Praying for Carmen.

Sandie said: me too Doc, we better do it right now..!

Sandie holding on shoulders & knees down to Pray.

Sandie Praying for Zack: Dear Jesus Please heal my son head,

O" Lord you'll never leave us or forsake us, Help my wife burdened she can't anymore O" Lord, in Jesus name "Amen",

agreed said: "Amen".

Suhara said: I better go, get these ACME Detectives Agency's Teenager's home, you be alright Sandie?

Sandie said: Yes!

Suhara took off C-5 Sport Van.

Sandie an heard a screeching sounds, they looked up the tree, a Bird Peregrine Falcon with red tail feathers.

Sandie said: Phoenix come here Girl, he lifted his right arm,

Phoenix landed on Sandie arm.

said: how you get that Peregrine Falcon?

Sandie shrug his shoulders, said: I Found a Peregrine Falcon nest it's banded, on the cliff edge, I was climbing with Safety Gear, when I got up slowly to the cliff, I saw a strange-looking single egg with Blue an Red markings on it, you'll never Believe it's, kinda a Miracle, The Egg feeling it's warm.

said: where it's Parents?

Sandie "sigh" an said: lots of features, around the area, looked like Vulture.

said: what you do?

Sandie said: Make the stories short, two Different Babies Peregrine Falcon chicks, one had with red tails feathers, other one had with Blue tails feathers, Both are Females they are identical twins, you can tell them a part, of their tails feathers,

Blue Peregrine Falcon chick is missing, Phoenix, it's long story,

I tell you later.

Sandie put Phoenix on his left shoulder, his right hand he took out notebook pad, underneath inside Jacket pocket,

He wrote some words.

Sandie rollup the paper and reached into his pants pocket, took carrying tube out, put the rollup paper inside the Tube,

He took Phoenix off his shoulder, put carrying tube on Phoenix Back, stroke her feathers and said: Please Find Carmen, Phoenix were counting on you.

Phoenix With a screech, Sandie fling his left arm, Phoenix took off to Find Carmen..!

The motorcycle still burn rubber, finally stop by Quietly place,

A cabin in the Forest, It's pretty awesome place, It's hard to explain.

Carmen got off the motorcycle, took Pit-Helmet off her head,

Put on the handlebars.

Phoenix in the tree, watching & waiting for Carmen, finally door is open, Phoenix swoosh toward the doorway, past by Carmen didn't notice Phoenix, finally closed the door.

Phoenix landed on a dining chair, Carmen still didn't notice Phoenix, pasting by the Dining room, going through up the stairs, went into Master bedroom flop down on the bed, laying on pillow side her head, she couldn't hold back her own tears, finally Carmen started to cried, one word she said: Zack! An then she falling asleep, one tears in Carmen eyes.!

Phoenix feeling presents in the room, their are two strangers.

Player 1. Red Here..!

2 Corinthians 1:3-11,

1 From Paul, an apostle of Christ Jesus. I am an apostle because that is what God wanted. Also from Timothy our brother in Christ. To the church of God in Corinth, and to all of God's people everywhere in Southern Greece:

2 Grace and peace to you from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ.

3 Praise be to the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. God is the Father who is full of mercy and all comfort.

4 He comforts us every time we have trouble, so when others have trouble, we can comfort them with the same comfort God gives us.

5 We share in the many sufferings of Christ. In the same way, much comfort comes to us through Christ.

6 If we have troubles, it is for your comfort and salvation, and if we have comfort, you also have comfort. This helps you to accept patiently the same sufferings we have.

7 Our hope for you is strong, knowing that you share in our sufferings and also in the comfort we receive.

8 Brothers and sisters, we want you to know about the trouble we suffered in Asia. We had great burdens there that were beyond our own strength. We even gave up hope of living.

9 Truly, in our own hearts we believed we would die. But this happened so we would not trust in ourselves but in God, who raises people from the dead.

10 God saved us from these great dangers of death, and he will continue to save us. We have put our hope in him, and he will save us again.

11 And you can help us with your prayers. Then many people will give thanks for us - that God blessed us because of their many prayers.

2 Peter 1:3-15,

3 Jesus has the power of God, by which he has given us everything we need to live and to serve God. We have these things because we know him. Jesus called us by his glory and goodness.

4 Through these he gave us the very great and precious promises. With these gifts you can share in being like God, and the world will not ruin you with its evil desires.

5 Because you have these blessings, do your best to add these things to your lives: to your faith, add goodness; and to your goodness, add knowledge;

6 and to your knowledge, add self-control; and to your self-control, add patience; and to your patience, add service for God;

7 and to your service for God, add kindness for your brothers and sisters in Christ; and to this kindness, add love.

8 If all these things are in you and are growing, they will help you to be useful and productive in your knowledge of our Lord Jesus Christ.

9 But anyone who does not have these things cannot see clearly. He is blind and has forgotten that he was made clean from his past sins.

10 My brothers and sisters, try hard to be certain that you really are called and chosen by God. If you do all these things, you will never fall.

11 And you will be given a very great welcome into the eternal kingdom of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

12 You know these things, and you are very strong in the truth, but I will always help you remember them.

13 I think it is right for me to help you remember as long as I am in this body.

14 I know I must soon leave this body, as our Lord Jesus Christ has shown me.

15 I will try my best so that you may be able to remember these things even after I am gone.

Philippians 4:19-20,

19 My God will use his wonderful riches in Christ Jesus to give you everything you need.

20 Glory to our God and Father forever and ever! Amen.

Player 1. Red Here!

You think I lost it...!

Well I'm not!

I think this phrase needs to lift Carmen Sandiego, & Zack, Faith.!

You still wondering who are those two strangers?

You need some more patience to wait, what happened next..!

Next page will be: Moment Of Truth Parts 2..! 1. Red Here!


	2. Chapter 2 Moment Of Truth! Parts 2

**Player** **1.** **Red Here!**

 **Ugh...! What?**

 **That's it's!, What wrong with Ivy?**

 **I have not heard from Ivy for** **2 months...!**

 **Ops, sorry losted my tempered.**

 **Well please forgive me.!**

Phoenix feeling presents in the room, their are two strangers.

Two strangers going up the stairs, Their right by the door, now right by the bed front of Carmen, she couldn't see them.

Second stranger said to his King: My Lord Jesus, what are we doing here? What are you going to do?

Jesus said to Michael: I am going give Carmen treasures memories of her friends, Jan, Jade, Wendy, Nightshade, & her Husband and Children's, showing my specials loved for her, if she accepted me, if Carmen finally said Yes, I will accepted, live into her Heart..!

Jesus puts his loving hands on Carmen head.

Jesus said; the healing is coming slowly, But there Satan Demons, trying to find away to Destroys Carmen, Michael I Give you charge over Carmen, & Protection her.

Michael Bow down on one knee, said; Yes my Majesty, do all my heart to Protect Carmen.

Carmen is Dreaming, about she was 7 Year-old, at Golden Gate Bridge For Girls Orphanages, It's Quite, Well two things happened there, 1. Someone's goin to adopt a unique Girl, number 2. Tell you it later about it's.

Someone's one pulling up toward Golden Gate Bridge For Girls Orphanages, their are three strangers got out of the mini van color is ocean Blue, two Adults talking to their 8 Year-old Son Chase Devineaux.

Brett Devineaux sigh heavily said: you're father, I going to social worker office's, you can look around, keep yourself out of trouble.

Brett & Brady Devineaux walking toward Social Workers Office's.

Chase shruggested his shoulders, he sad What happened to his twin sister, had same hairs colors orange-red, but not their eyes are Different colors, Chase had Grayish eyes, his sister had Emeralds eyes, they both had same tempered.

Chase went upstairs, he someone behind him an said to Chase:

GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FOOL'S, he pushed Chase went upstairs..!

Chase almost lost his balance, he finally graded on the railing against the wall, Whoa that was too close; he said: Thanks you Jesus..!

Chase heard some Yelling up top of the stairs, he was running upstairs and stop, It's same Boy who push Chase shoulder going upstairs..!

Chase walking toward the Boy was leaning against a Door,

Started talking to him, an said What goin on here?

Heard someone yelling?

Here number 2. Problem! 8 Year-old Boy with a shrugged said: What time is right now?

He involved the Question.

Chase knows the Boy is not telling the truth, he said: My name is Chase Devineaux, What your?

Boy stood tall showing his fist an said; you show your nerds, my is "Clutch Smasher" my aunt own this place...

A 7 Year-old Girl rolling Deep Blue eyes, she shook her Jets Black Hair looks up the ceiling, & saying to herself: "Alright Clutch Smasher you don't knows What you dealing with", she took A nail filer out of her top shoes, she put the nail filer between the pins behind broom closet door, their three pins into it, 1, 2, 3,

She Jumped up holding on the wooden railing, she swinging back and forth, one hard pushed against on her foots toward the door, The Broom Closet Door on top of Smasher back.

Chase was against the wall, Dumbfounded What she looks like,

With , But the tan-brown Fedora Brim hat an

Mystery Girl still holding wooden railing, she looked at Chase,

She heard the rings of special Bell, and said: "well nice day to chat, but I had to scat", she let go of the wooden railing, landing on top of "Smasher Back" & she raising her hand with 3 fingers Girl Scout salute touching her tan-brown Fedora Brim hat and said: seeing you next time.

Mystery Girl is gone, But the door still on "Smasher" back..!

Chase heard his Dad calling him intercom: Chase please come to the Social Workers Office's", he running down stairs and stop by the doorway, he saw mother and father,

His mom waving her right hand to come on over here.

Chase walking towards his parents, Now right beside his Father.

Their ten Girls in a row, all 9 had sunbonnets With a sailor moon Dress on identical dresses, but 1 is different,

It's was Mystery Girl.!

She was stick out a sore thumb, With that Tan-Brown Fedora Brim hat, covering one's her eyes, Miss. Brick dislike Mystery Girl is wearing...!

Miss. Brick said: these are all the Girls, Pick wisely.

Brett & Brady walking back and forth, suddenly stop in the middle, looking at Mystery Girl But she looked Down on the floor.

Brady one bent finger underneath Mystery Girl chin, lift up her chin looked into Deep Blue eyes!

Brett & Brady both "gasps", Jesus telling inside their hearts:

That the Girl you want!

Brett & Brady looked each other, Brett nod her head to her husband, Brady said to Miss Brick; We take her..!

Miss Brick was Surprised, she couldn't believe her own ear,

She claire her throat an said: Well you need to knows that Girl nobody wanted, when she was 3 Year-old, some circus people foster her, but at 6 Months Ago, one's of the circus people drop her off on the door steps Again!, When she was 2 year-old, Police found her walking around San Francisco, Police said she was hurt, but I don't get involved, she been here 5 Years..!

Their big Screech..!

Carmen woke up, back to the present, from her Dreams,

Her throat is Dry, she went down stairs heading towards the Kitchen, grab a glass and turn on the water, she turn it off the sink, took a Drink she turn around and see Phoenix on the Kitchen Chair top.

Carmen saw carrying tube on Phoenix Back,

Putting Down her glass and smile, rising her right arm.

Phoenix swoosh and landed on Carmen right arm.

Carmen said: how are you doing old Girl? She took the top off carrying tube, Pulling out piece of rollup paper.

Phoenix swoosh back on the chair.

Carmen unroll the paper, It's said: Dear Cameo it's hard to believe you still alive!

It's not surprised when you Fake your Death..!

Umm, their something I have to tell you in person...!

Meet at California San Francisco, Golden Gate Bridge Tower we on before. Your Husband C.D. !

Carmen Quickly Write Back: O.K. Meet me there, at Midnight,

Place it Back in the carrying tube and top of it,

She lifted her right arm, underneath Phoenix Breast line,

Phoenix climbing on Carmen wrist,

Carmen took Phoenix outside of the Cabin, & said to Phoenix:

Go find "Sandie" Please..!

Carmen Fling her right arm, Phoenix swoosh toward Jeremiah Hope house.

 **(To Be Continued, on this Page..!)**


End file.
